Operation: Find and Secure
Disclaimer: This is no longer available on Youtube. Also, this series was split into two parts. Entries marked with (Part 2) are from part 2. Overview: Operation: Find and Secure is a web series developed by Buraseo 2.0. The first part involved the Squad travelling to nearby planets within the solar system, in search of enemy intel, weapons, and of course, potatoes. The group takes the Rainbow Car to the Asteroid Base where the find the supposed abandoned base holding the intel. Ambush: During the investigation of the Asteroid Base, Sword (played by Ashton) decides to activate a terminal, which enables a beacon, causing the Combine to hop out of hiding and open fire on the group. Saar (played by Saar) fires an RPG at the helicopter, while Sword lobs grenades, and Buraseo suppressed fire. Through the chaos and explosions, they hopped into the Rainbow Car, but not before being hit by a missile. Sword lost control of the vehicles as they plummeted into the Snow Planet. The Heat: After crash landing on the island, Buraseo layed unconscious for roughly half an hour while Saar and Sword constructed a makeshift base out of junk and parts from the broken Rainbow Car. Sword goes off to investigate the Snow Planet while Saar and Buraseo rest. He finds a horde of zombies and brings them back to the base where the find more rustic weaponry than what they had before. During the battle, the Combine return, but are quickly dispatched by the Dumpster Plane. It only has the ability to auto pilot one way, so Saar pilots it and the Squad returns home. Hangar Retake: Upon arriving home, they are greeting by silence. Confused, they wander into the hangar in search of their field commander, when they are assaulted by Combine in hiding. Sword and Saar kill the majority of the Combine, while Buraseo gets shot and passes out. He wakes up with a confused Sword and an intrigued Saar. When they investigate the cause of intrigue, they find a treasure map, leading to the Desert World. Desert World (Part 2): The Squad flies in on the repaired Rainbow Car to an unnamed town within the Desert World, which is completely abandoned. They investigate the buildings closest to the entrance after crashing the Rainbow Car again. The first house was completely empty and devoid of life, like the rest of the town. The second house was the site of a massacre, with the assumed townsfolk murdered within the building. The first floor had nothing of interest, but after Sword investigates the second floor, he finds a recorded message. The Unknown Man (played by Cedric) states that if the group is willing, to travel northwest. The Squad agrees without question, and they fly out of the magically repaired Rainbow Car. Factory Attack (Part 2): The Squad flies out to the abandoned Car Factory with the Rainbow Car, which crashes for a third time. Sword decides to check the left side of the building, while Saar and Buraseo check out the right side of the building. The Unknown Man rushes Saar, and hits him in the face after missing the first swing, and then knocks out Buraseo. Sword hears this and hides while the Unknown Man takes them away to the Desert Base. Base Escape (Part 2): Buraseo and Saar are tied in a room with blood and corpses, which is later revealed to be the torture chamber. The Unknown Man walks into the room, with a pipe wrench, and smacking Saar when he talked "out of line". He begins to question the two about their supplies, weapons, and armor. While he is doing this, Sword walks in and bashes him on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Sword unties Buraseo and Saar and they grab more modern weaponry. Upon opening the blast door, they are greeted by an onslaught of Combine. After a shootout and some screaming, they hop in the Combine Helicopter and blast off, leaving the base. Disclaimer: The series was never finished. Additional scenes will be classed as non-canon.